My Flash Back
by LovelyMina
Summary: Kenangan Itachi dan orang yang dicintainya kembali terungkit, dengan akhir yang tidak bisa di tebak oleh orang yang dicintainya /berhubungan dengan sakura love story/ One Shoot/


My Flash Back

.

.

.

.

.

Genre: Romance & Drama

Pairing: Itachi Uchiha & Misa Tateishi

Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto

By: LovelyMina

* * *

.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha kini tengah duduk di sebuah café menunggu seseorang, sembari menunggu ia memutuskan untuk membuka memesan minuman terlebih dahulu, 5 menit setelah ia meminum setengah dari pesananya orang yang di tunggu – tunggu akhirnyapun datang.

Misa Tateishi sahabatnya sejak kecil dan orang yang ia cintai hingga saat ini dan seterusnya, orang inilah yang sejak tadi di tunggu oleh Itachi Uchiha.

"Maaf Itachi, tadi ada yang harus kulakukan dulu." Terdengar sekali Misa mencoba mengatur nafasnya, Itachi memintanya duduk dihadapanya

"Apa yang ingin kau bicaran kepadaku Itachi?" Tanya Misa

"Kita makan dulu, ayo kita pesan dulu," ucap Itachi lalu memanggil seorang pelayan

"2 cappuccino latte dan 2 Hamburger khusus untuknya tanpa timun." Mata Misa membulat tak percaya

"Kau masih mengingat hal itu?" Tanya Misa tidak percaya, Itachi mengangguk bangga

"Tapi itu sudah sangat lama sekitar saat aku kelas 1 smp dulu," ucap Misa sambil mengingat– ingat kejadian dulu.

Dan dimulailah

.

.

.

_**Flash Back On**_

Misa berjalan bersama Itachi dan Shisui, mereka bertiga memakai baju smp terlihat sekali mereka baru saja pulang sekolah dan berjalan bersama

"Aku harus duluan, Kakek bisa memarahiku jika telat latihan maaf Misa, Itachi." Shisui berlari lebih dulu menuju jalan yang berlawanan sedang Misa dan Itachi sama–sama terpaku sebentar melihat kepergian Shisui yang sangat cepat.

"Sepertinya Kakek jadi giat sekali melatih kalian berdua," ucap Misa, Itachi mengangguk

"Minggu depan Shisui akan ikut lomba adu pedang di Suna," ujar Itachi, Misa tersenyum mendengarnya tapi seketika ia sadar akan sesuatu hal

"Hanya Shisui saja, Kenapa kau tidak ikut? Kalian berdua sama–sama pandai dalam adu pedang ." Misa memperotes tidak terima sedang Itachi tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Misa yang menurutnya sangat polos

"Aku tidak tertarik, aku lebih tertarik untuk ikut lomba Karate dan bela diri lainya dari pada adu pedang, setidaknya aku bisa menemanimu selama ia pergi," Ucap Itachi sambil menyunggingkan cengiran miliknya, mata Misa menyipit mendengar ucapan Itachi

"Dasar mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan," cibir Misa

Mereka berdua berjalan hingga sampai di alun–alun kota Konoha yang saat itu cukup ramai

Itachi memegang perutnya "Kau lapar tidak? Sekarang sudah jam makan siang," ucap Itachi sambil memandang Misa

"Tentu saja, tadi pagi aku kesiangan jadi belum makan sampai sekarang," ucap Misa lalu mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal, melihat hal tersebut sontak Itachi tertawa

"Akukan tidak tau kalau kau belum makan dari pagi, lagipula kenapa kau tidak ke kelasku saat istirahat, biasanya aku bawa bekal dari ibu," kata Itachi lalu menarik tangan Misa menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji

"Kau tunggu disini aku akan membeli Hamburger untuk kita berdua," kata Itachi lalu masuk kedalam restoran tersebut meninggalkan Misa yang berdiri di depan, Itachi membeli 2 hamburger untuk dirinya dan Misa, tapi kemudian keningnya berkerut menyadari Misa tidak ada di depan pintu masuk Restoran

"Maaf tadi aku beli ini dulu," ujar Misa sambil mengangkat 2 buah gelas kopi

"Kita makan di taman saja, bangku yang biasa." Ajak Itachi sambil berjalan beriringan

Sampai di bangku yang dituju, mereka segera duduk dan memulai acara makan siang dengan nikmat

"Um, Itachi!" panggil Misa, Itachi menoleh melihat Misa belum memakan sesuapun Hamburger yang tadi dibeli oleh dirinya

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Itachi, Misa menggeleng pelan

"Aku suka hanya saja, tidak untuk timunya," ucap Misa sambil menyodorkan Hamburger miliknya yang sudah terbuka di bagian timun

"Baik aku akan makan." Dengan segera Itachi mengambil 2 buah potong timun dari Hamburger milik Misa

Sejak kecil Misa paling membenci dengan namanya timun, memang segar Misa akui itu tapi entah kenapa selera makanya tidak ada jika ia harus makan timun.

Setelah makan hamburger mereka meminum kopi yang dibeli oleh Misa

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk minum kopi tau," ceramah Itachi

"Ini bukan kopi, tapi Cappuccino latte." Bantah Misa

"Sama saja bagiku," kata Itachi dengan nada meledek membuat muka Misa kembali berkerut karena kesal.

_**Flash Back Off.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicaran Itachi?" Tanya Misa sambil menaruh cangkir miliknya di meja

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," suara Itachi masih datar seperti biasa

"Kau ini selalu saja suka berbasa–basi," gerutu Misa

"Dan kau juga suka sekali dengan namanya To the Point," balas Itachi santai lalu menghirup minumanya hingga habis.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar setelah membayar tentunya, jalanan di Konoha tampak cukup ramai tapi tidak terlalu padat, mereka berdua berjalan kaki menuju sebuah taman, taman yang cukup bersejarah karena disinilah mereka banyak mengukir kenangan.

.

.

_**Flash Back On.**_

Misa kecil menangis sendirian duduk di bangku taman sendirian, Misa seperti tidak bisa berhenti menangis saat itu, tapi tangisanya ternyata bisa henti walau hanya berubah menjadi isakan kecil melihat seseorang memerikan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru muda kepadanya

"Terima kasih," ucap Misa suaranya terdengar parau dan lirih, orang yang memberikan sapu tangan tersebut duduk disamping Misa

"Kenapa kau menangis? Memang ada hal apa?" Tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata seorang lelaki kecil umurnya hanya beda 3 tahun dari dirinya

"Aku tersesat, ibu dan ayahku tidak ada aku tidak bisa pulang," cerita Misa sambil mulai kembali menangis

"Hey jangan menangis, aku Itachi Uchiha, siapa namamu?" Tanya Itachi kecil sambil mengulurkan tanganya untuk berkenalan, mata coklat hazel tersebut memandang Itachi lalu membalas uluran tangan Itachi.

"Misa, Misa Tateishi." Ujar Misa, Itachi tersenyum karna bisa mulai bisa berhenti menangis

"Jangan menangis lagi, kau tampak cantik jika tidak menangis," ucap Itachi agak terburu–buru melihat Misa mau menangis kembali, Itachi mengambil sapu tangan dari genggaman tangan kecil Misa

"Gunakan barang sesuai fungsinya, aku sudah memberikanya untukmu maka gunakanlah," ucap Itachi lalu mengusap pelan mata Misa yang basah akibat air mata yang turun dengan derasnya dari kedua manik hazel tersebut.

"Sekarang sudah lebih baik," Itachi tersenyum senang sambil melipat sapu tangan tersebut dengan rapih dan memberikan benda tersebut kepada Misa

"Ini untukku?" Itachi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Misa, Itachi lalu bangun

"Ayo, kita akan mencari orang tuamu," Itachi mengulurkan tanganya, Misa mengangguk dan ikut bangun bersama Itachi

Mereka berdua berjalan

"Ayo kita temui orang tuaku," ajak Itachi mengajak Misa menuju 3 orang yang sedang berada di depan mobil

"Itachi kun, kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Mikoto Uchiha dengan nada cemas

"Maaf ibu tadi aku jalan–jalan sebentar di taman, oh iya kenalkan ini teman baruku," Itachi menoleh menatap Misa, begitu juga dengan Mikoto

"Hallo aku Mikoto Uchiha, ibu Itachi siapa namamu cantik?" Tanya Mikoto dengan mata berbinar

"Misa, Misa Tateishi," jawab Misa dengan terbata–bata mendengar nama tersebut sontak Mata Mikoto membulat tidak percaya

"Misa kenalkan itu Ayahku, Fugaku Uchiha lalu itu paman Ibiki dan yang digendongan Ayah itu adikku Sasuke," kata Itachi, Misa mengangguk senang

"Ibu, Ayah bisa bantu Misa mencari orang tuanya? Ia tersesat di taman." Tanya Itachi

"Tentu saja sayang, Ayo kita masuk mobil." Ujar Mikoto lembut lalu mereka semua masuk kedalam mobil, paman ibiki duduk didepan menyetir bersama Fugaku yang masih menggendong Sasuke bayi.

Mobil tersebut terhenti di sebuah restoran besar, Mikoto menuntun Misa dan Itachi beriringan dan disebelah Mikoto, Fugaku Uchiha masih nyaman menggendong Sasuke yang tertidur pulas

"Ibu, Ayah," ucap Misa senang sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya

"Terima kasih Mikoto, Fugaku sudah menemukan putriku," ujar Satsuki dengan senang sedang Yuiri mengangguk masih setia memeluk putri satu–satunya

"Itachi menemukanya di taman dan membawanya kepada kami," cerita Mikoto sontak Yuiri dan Satsuki mengarahkan pandanganya kepada putra sulung keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini, Satsuki berjongkok lalu menggendong Itachi

"Terima kasih sudah menemukan putriku Itachi, kau memang seorang pahlawan," sontak Itachi tertawa bersama Misa

"Yeah cocok Pahlawan Itachi menoloh Putri Misa," canda Itachi membuat paman Ibiki tertawa mendengar keponakananya berbicara seperti itu.

Lalu mereka semua duduk dan makan malam dengan ramai.

_**Flash Back Off.**_

.

.

Itachi dan Misa menghampiri sebuah pohon besar, pohon Sakura yang saat itu sedang memekarkan bunga Sakura dengan indahnya, pohon Sakura tersebut terdapat sebuah lubang di tengah pohon tersebut itachi memasukan tanganya mencari sesuatu dan menggapainya

"Lihat apa kau masih ingat ini?" Tanya Itachi sambil menunjukan sebuah buku, itachi membuka bagian tengah buku tersebut dan terjatuhlah selembar kertas, sontak Misa mengambilnya mukanya bersemu merah karna malu

"Ha ha ha ha, ternyata kau masih ingat kejadian tersebut." Itachi tertawa melihat tingkah Misa

"Tapi itu kewajiban saat MOS Itachi," Misa dengan sebal

"Ayolah itu masa lalu yang menyenangkan," kata Itachi

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flash Back On.**_

"Bagi seluruh peserta MOS, Di harapkan membuat sebuah puisi untuk para anggota osis, anggota osis akan memberi pengarahan dalam acara ini dan acara ini wajib jika tidak kalian akan mendapat hukuman." Pein mengungumkan acara tersebut disambut meriah oleh semuanya kecuali seorang perserta osis yang sedang diam di tengah barisan memandang sengit si pemuda sulung Uchiha tersebut dengan benci

"Sudahlah ayo buat saja untuk Itachi Senpai," rayu Konan teman sekelasnya

"Ugh, tapi kenapa harus dia sih," Misa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, membuat Konan menghela nafas dengan pasrah

"Apa kau tidak dengar Anggota Osislah yang memberi pengarahan mengenai acara ini, dan Osis menggunakan cara undian KAU mendapat nama Itachi Senpai Misa," kata Konan dengan nada tinggi membuat Misa mendengus pelan

"Baiklah," Misa sudah pasrah dengan kenyataan yang ada lalu mulai menggoreskan pulpen miliknya dan mulai membuat puisi.

"Misa Tateishi bacakan puisimu," ucap Pein saat masuk kedalam kelas Misa, sontak Misa berdiri walaupun ia sudah berkeringat dingin dan kakinya agak gemetaran, Misa mulai mengambil nafas dan

"Puisi ini kupersembahkan untuk Itachi Senpai!" kata Misa pelan disambut suit–suitan dari seluruh penjuru kelas, sedang yang dibicaran hanya diam dengan gaya khas cool miliknya bersender dipintu dengan kedua tangan masuk kedalam saku celana miliknya, terlihat ada kilatan senang dari kedua mata Itachi membuat Misa memerah karna marah dan malu sekaligus

_Itachi Uchiha_

_Itachi uchiha itulah nama salah satu senpai favoritku_

_Karna ialah senpai yang paling senang menjahili diriku_

_Membuatku malu di depan seluruh temanku_

_Seperti saat ini_

_._

_Ia cowok yang popular di sekolahku tapi tidak bagiku_

_Kenapa? Karna kami sudah mengenal sejak kecil _

_Dan aku tau sekali tabiat – tabiat yang ia miliki_

_Baik yang buruk maupun yang baik_

_._

_Itachi senpai itu sebenarnya sangat narsis_

_Suka sekali berfoto sendirian dengan gaya yang cukup alay_

_Ia juga sangat over protective kepada Sasuke _

_Tapi ia akan dengan sangat baik hati kepada sasuke _

_._

_Di balik wajah cuek dan dinginya _

_Sebenarnya ia sangat perhatian kepada dunianya_

_Di balik sikapnya yang simple_

_Sebenarnya ia orang penuh kasih sayang dan hangat_

_._

_Walaupun ia kerap menjahili diriku_

_Tapi aku tau ia bermaksud membuat duniaku_

_Semakin ceria dengan kehadiranya_

Prok, prok, prok suara tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas, Misa tidak tahan mendengar suara jahil dari Kisame, Sasori dan Konan yang bersuit paling keras untuk dirinya ia lalu menundukan kepalanya.

Pein menghampiri dirinya walau terlihat jelas cengiran Pein tidak bisa lepas dari wajah rupawanya

"Bagus sekali puisimu, kau boleh duduk Misa," ujar Pein sambil mengambil kertas puisi dari tangan Misa

Sepulang sekolah Misa berjalan gontai sendirian hingga Itachi menghampirinya

"Kenapa wajahmu di tekuk seperti itu?" Tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum, dengan kesal Misa menginjak kaki Itachi lalu segera berjalan sendirian

"Pikirkan saja sendiri alasanya **Tuan uchiha**," ucap Misa meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Walau dipermalukan seperti itu kau tetap saja tidak bisa marah kepadaku hanya sebatas kesal," ucap Itachi entah kepada siapa lalu berlari menyusul Misa yang sudah jauh berjalan untuk pulang.

_**Flash Back Off. **_

.

.

Itachi bangun bersama Misa kembali berjalan

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin bicarakan Itachi?" Tanya Misa masih tetap bingung dan heran akan tujuan Itachi sebenarnya

"Nanti kau juga tau," kata Itachi sembali mendorong 2 buah pintu kaca dan masuk kedalam sebuah lapangan basket indoor, itachi menuju sebuah loker dan mengambil sesuatu sedang Misa diam tak bergeming sedikit pun, lalu atas arahan Itachi mereka berdua duduk di salah satu atribun penonton.

"Ini." Itachi menyodorkan sebuah handuk putih di sudut bawah handuk tersebut terdapat jahitan bertuliskan 'Itachi U' dengan benang biru muda

"Kenapa kau masih menyimpanya?" Tanya Misa heran

"Dan melupakan jeri payahmu saat itu, hingga jarimu berdarah karna kau mencoba menjahit?" Tanya Itachi sontak membuat muka Misa bersemu merah

"Jangan bahas hal itu," ucap Misa

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, dan di lapangan ini jadi saksi bisu saat kau pingsan dulu, kuakui kau nekat dulu," ucap Itachi

"Biar saja tapi aku tidak apa–apa saat aku pingsan dulu,"

"Well, itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum, nanti kau Tanya saja ke Konan," ucap Itachi

Misa mengangguk dalam diam

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flash Back On. **_

Duk, duk, duk suara pantulan bola basket terdengar para anak basket sedang berlatih di siang yang terik karna sebentar lagi perlombaan basket antar sekolah akan dimulai jadilah mereka mulai berlatih keras.

Guy Sensei (Yang ternyata guru olahraga saat di smp) membawa muridnya menuju lapangan indoor untuk mulai melakukan materi bola besar yaitu basket

"Pein, Itachi kalian sudah dulu latihanya, kelas 7–c harus belajar basket dulu," perintah Guy Sensei, sontak mendengar kelas Misa yang diajar membuat Pein tersenyum penuh arti

"Bagaimana jika kami membantumu Sensei? Maksudku membantumu mengajarkan beberapa teknik basket kepada mereka," ucap Pein sambil mengarahkan pandanganya kepada siswa/I kelas 7–c yang bergerombol masuk kedalam lapangan indoor tersebut salah satunya Misa yang berjalan bersama Konan mereka terlihat bersemangat.

Guy Sensei mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Pein, sedang Itachi berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang ada mencari handuk untuk mengeringkan keringat yang bercucuran

"Itachi Senpai sedang apa?" Tanya Misa dengan heran

"Aku mencari handuk, sepertinya hilang lagi dan eh, tumben sekali kau memanggilku Senpai?" Tanya Itachi matanya menyipit

"Sebenarnya hanya sedikit formalitas kaukan senpai terhormatku ini, aku pergi dulu," ujar Misa sambil melempar sebuah handuk ke dalam pangkuan Itachi, Itachi menoleh lalu melihat para siswa mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan arahan Guy Sensei, terlihat sekali muka Konan khawatir, Itachi berlari menghampiri Konan menjajarkan diri dengan gadis sahabat baik Misa yang satu ini

"Oh Itachi senpai, syukurlah kau ada," ucap Konan dengan penuh kelegaan yang luar biasa

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Itachi kini berganti menjadi khawatir dan sedikit panic

"Misa, ia sedang sakit hari ini tapi ia memaksakan diri, aku takut ia pingsan Senpai tadi saat istirahat ia hampir pingsan," cerita Konan, Itachi mengangguk dan bersamaan dengan itu 'Bruk' Misa terjatuh di lantai keringat dingin mengucur membasahi paras cantiknya, Konan menjerit melihatnya sedang Itachi berlari menghampirinya dan menggendongnya menuju Uks

Sampai di Uks, Itachi menidurkan Misa dan mulai membersihkan luka di lutut Misa yang tadi berdarah terbentuk lantai

"Kenapa ia bisa sakit? Seingatku kemarin ia baik–baik saja," Tanya Itachi

"Entahlah Akhir–akhir ini ia sibuk belajar menjahit hingga lupa tidur dan jarinya suka berdarah tertusuk jarum," cerita Konan

"Apa mungkin karena ini?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyodorkan handuk yang tadi Misa berikan

"Benar," jawab Konan singkat, sekilas tercipta raut gusar Itachi

"Misa bilang, Itachi Senpai suka sekali kehilangan handuk saat sehabis latihan makanya ia berusaha membuatkanmu handuk dengan bertuliskan namamu agar tidak diambil orang lain," kata Konan

"Aku tau," ucap Itachi sambil mengusap kening Misa dengan sayang

"Aku pergi dulu tolong jaga Misa," kata Itachi segera keluar dari Uks.

_**Flash Back Off.**_

.

.

Lagi–lagi mereka bangun berjalan keluar dalam diam, namun kali ini Itachi menyetop taksi

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Misa sambil memandang keluar jendela

"Konoha Internasional Airport," ujar Itachi pelan, saking pelanya hanya sang supir taksi yang berada di sebelahnya yang mendengar kalimat Itachi, taksi tersebut berjalan dengan cepat hingga sampai di tujuan

Mulanya Misa diam dan heran saat Itachi membukakan pintu taksi untuk dirinya lalu mereka masuk melangkah menuju kedalam bandara tersebut,

Itachi dan Misa bertemu dengan paman Minato Namikaze, Itachi berbisik sebentar kepada Ayah dari Naruto tersebut.

"Silahkan, sudah kuatur sesuai tujuanmu Itachi," ucap Minato lalu pamit menuju tempat lain

Itachi menggandeng Misa memasuki sebuah ruang tunggu yang cukup sepi karna penerbangan di ruang tunggu tersebut memang masih lama untuk berangkat ke tempat tujuan, mereka berdua duduk di bangku paling depan menghadap ke arah berbagai pesawat yang masih ada di bandara tersebut.

"Ingat ini?" Tanya Itachi menunyukan semua pintu dengan tanda keberangkatan menuju 'New York', Misa berdiri tapi seketika ia langsung duduk kembali mencoba mengatur nafasnya sebisa mungkin

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan semua hal ini, saat itu….." Misa tidak melanjutkan kata–katanya berbagai memori kini seperti film yang diputar ulang dalam otaknya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flash Back On. **_

"Itachi akan pindah," ucap Satsuki dengan nada datar

"Pindah kemana?" Tanya Yuiri, sepasang orang tua ini tidak sadar Misa yang baru pulang dari latihan basket tak sengaja mendengar ucapan mereka

"New York, malam ini jam 7 malam," ujar Satsuki dengan nada datar,

"Kenapa harus mendadak? kita bahkan belum sempat mengucap salam perpisahan," ucap Yuiri dengan nada tidak terima, dalam diam ia setuju dengan ucapan sang ibu

"Mandara menyuruhnya karna ini dalam keadaan darurat, dan ia akan sangat lama di New York" kata Satsuki

Misa tidak tahan mendengar semuanya ia melirik kearah jam sekarang sudah jam 06.30 , setengah jam lagi Itachi berangkat dan ia tidak tau 'benar–benar menyebalkan' rutuk Misa dalam hati.

Ia menuju keluar tapi ada guru Ebisu yang tengah memotong tanaman bonsai di depan rumahnya

"Kau mau kemana nona muda?" Tanya Ebisu sambil menyimpa gunting di dekat pot bonsai tersebut

"Aku harus pergi, guru ini keadaan darurat," ucap Misa setengah memelas, guru Ebisu mengiyakan permintaanya,

Misa segera menyetop taksi menuju bandara terdekat, ia yakin sekali Itachi pergi keluar negri dari bandara tersebut, sampai di sana ia segera membayar ongkos taksi dan pergi sampai di dalam ia mendapat kembali hambatan

"Sabar Nona, kau siapa, sebutkan keperluanmu tidak bisa sembarang orang masuk kedalam ruang tunggu, hanya yang memiliki tiket yang bisa," ucap seorang pria ber name tag –Minato Namikaze–

"Aku Misa, Misa Tateishi, aku harus menemui Itachi sekarang juga," kata Misa mencoba menahan tangis,karna tidak tega Minato mengizinkan Misa masuk, tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat terlihat Itachi sebagai orang yang terakhir masuk kedalam pesawat tersebut, Misa jatuh terduduk perasaan sedih dan kesal menyelimuti dirinya dan di saat itulah Shisui Uchiha membantu Sahabat perempuanya untuk bangkit dan menjadikan seperti pribadinya dahulu.

_**Flash Back Off. **_

.

.

"Puas menangis dan mengingat semuanya?" Tanya Itachi, Misa mengangguk pelan kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing

"Maaf, membuatmu mengingat kejadian pahit tersebut, tapi itu harus jika kau mau lepas dari belengguh masa lalu," kata Itachi

"Aku yang meninggalkanmu lebih dulu, lalu Shisui pergi dan saat itulah aku kembali kepadamu," jelas Itachi

"Kenapa kalian harus bergantian menjagaku?" Tanya Misa mulai membuka suara

"Bukan maksud kami, tapi Takdir yang membuat kita seperti ini," ujar Itachi

"Jika kau pergi dengan alasan yang pasti dan salam perpisahan, mungkin dulu saat kau datang lagi kedalam kehidupanku, aku pasti akan lebih mudah membuka kembali hatiku dan tidak jatuh terlalu dalam dari sosok shisui," jelas Misa

"6 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat," ucap Misa pelan, disambut angggukan Itachi , mereka kembali pergi kali ini kesebuah danau, danau Konoha terlihat lebih indah saat mulai memasuki penghujung bulan February, memang dinginnya musim dingin masih terasa tapi kini seperti yang kita tau bahwa musim semi sudah datang dan bunga sakura bermekaran dengan cantiknya.

"Sudah hampir malam sebaiknya kita pulang," ujar Itachi, sekilas ada perasaan ganjil dalam hati Misa mengingat semua perlakuan Itachi hari ini kepada dirinya

Di tengah trotoar yang sepi, Itachi mengambil sebuah kotak

"Aku tau, kau peka, tau bahwa ini masih terlalu ganjil untukmu dengan sikapku hari ini…" Itachi mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskan nafasnya

"Ini kecil loh." Itachi menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah di dalamnya terdapat 2 buah cincin

'Janji kecil mereka berdua'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flash Back On. **_

Itachi dan Misa kecil bermain di kuil saat liburan karna Mikoto Uchiha butuh udara segar yang berasal dari pegunungan, tepat di dekat rumah Uchiha ada kuil membuat Itachi dan Misa (Yang diajak khusus oleh Mikoto) terasa tertarik untuk masuk kedalam kuil tersebut dan melihat 2 orang gambar mengenakan kimono bagi yang perempuan dan Hakaman pada yang lelaki.

Seorang lelaki tua berambut putih mirip Kakashi Sensei menghampiri Itachi dan Misa kecil

"Hey kalian berdua sedang melihat apa?" Tanya si lelaki tua tersebut, sontak mereka berdua berjalan menuju kearah lelaki tersebut sambil berpegangan tangan

"Paman gambar disana maksudnya apa?" Tanya Itachi

"Di sini banyak gambar, gambar seperti apa?" Tanya Lelaki itu

"2 orang menggunakan kimono dan hakaman kalau tidak salah namanya," ucap Misa kecil

Lelaki tersebut mengusap puncak kepala Itachi dan Misa

"Namaku Sakumo Hatake, penjaga kuil ini, gambar yang kalian lihat itu ada ritual sebuah pernikahan," jelas Sakumo, Itachi mengangguk sedang Misa memiringkan kepalanya sedikit karna bingung

"Maksudnya seperti ayah dan ibu?" Tanya Misa, Itachi dan Sakumo mengangguk bersamaan

"Kalau begitu Misa mau nikah sama Itachi Nii saja," ujar Misa sambil mengeratkan perganganya, sontak muka Itachi memerah karna malu

"Kau tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan Misa" bantah Itachi

"Apa kalian satu keluarga?" Tanya Sakumo hati–hati mereka berdua menggeleng dengan cepat

"Aku Itachi Uchiha dan ini Misa Tateishi." Itachi memperkenalkan dirinya dan Misa

"Itachi kun, Misa chan," terdengar suara Mikoto memanggil dari kejauhan

"Ayo paman antar pulang, sepertinya salah satu dari ibumu mencari kalian," ucap Sakumo, Itachi dan Misa mengangguk paham lalu mereka bertiga berjalan bersama.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" Tanya Mikoto khawatir sembari memeluk Misa dan Itachi bersamaan

"Mereka bermain di kuil dan melihat–lihat gambar," jelas Sakumo memberitau Mikoto

"Itachi dan Misa melihat gambar orang menikah," ucap Itachi sontak pipi Mikoto memerah

"Misa mau menikah dengan Itachi Nii saja," kata Misa pelan

"Tentu saja kalian boleh melakukan hal tersebut tapi tunggu saat kalian berdua dewasa," ujar Mikoto mereka berdua mengangguk mengerti

"Janji ya Itachi kun,"

"Janji Misa chan,"

Mereka saling berpegangan tangan dan senyum mengembang di wajah polos mereka berdua sedang Mikoto dan Sakumo yang melihat hanya memerah.

_**Flash Back Off. **_

.

.

"Bagaimana Misa, kau mau menjadi istriku dan sekaligus menepati janji kecil kita berdua?" Tanya Itachi, setetes air mata turun dari manik Hazel milik Misa

"Tentu, aku selalu ingat janji kecil kita berdua," kata Misa, Itachi menyelipkan Cincin tersebut di jari Misa dan dirinya memasukan kembali kotak kecil merah tersebut kedalam kantong celananya

Tangan mereka saling bertautan seolah tak ingin lepas, mereka berjalan bersama di jalan Konoha yang cukup senyap hanya rasa bahagia yang menyelimuti mereka berdua karna sudah selesai tugas mereka berdua membawa beban yang memberi mereka semua pelajaran yang berharga.

Kini sudah saatnya mereka berdua tau kebenaran yang selama ini mereka simpan sejak kecil rasa sayang yang mereka rasakan sudah ada sejak dulu, berubah menjadi suka dan berkembang menjadi Cinta.

'Cinta itu akan datang pada waktunya, jika tidak sekarang maka tunggulah ia' itulah motto seorang Itachi Uchiha yang selalu bersabar menunggu cinta sejatinya mau membuka hati untuk dirinya.

End.

.

.

* * *

Note: bagi yang tidak mengerti cerita ini, mungkin akan lebih 'Ngeh' jika baca fict 'Sakura Love Story' (Aku hanya menyarankan lho)

cerita ini ku buat karna kesukaanku terhadap Itachi Uchiha dan chara yang buat sendiri 'Misa Tateishi'

Maaf jika belum berkenan soalnya aku buat One Shoot ini, tadi malam dan begitu selesai langsung ku publish

soalnya kemungkinan besar aku akan hiatus atau mungkin semi hiatus dulu

Makasih yang sudah mau membaca apalagi Review dan sejenisnya?

Cerita ini MUNGKIN agak berhubungan dengan hubungan asrama si sulung Uchiha dengan Misa Tateishi

sekian dariku

salam

.

.

LovelyMina


End file.
